With Love
by Ella1210
Summary: Summary: Every year, when Mitchie Torres goes on holiday, she sends post cards to three people: Her 2 best friends & world phenomenon Shane Gray. For the five years she has been writing to Shane, she has never got a reply, but this year is a lot different
1. Chapter 1

**This is a collab with 'MaddyBabbi'. Great story, well, at least we think. Please review! :D There will be the next chapter up in about a week.**

**Sumary: Every year, when Mitchie Torres goes on holiday, she sends a post card to three people. 1) Her best friend Caitlyn. 2) Her other best friend Sierra and 3) World phenomenon Shane Gray. For the five years she has been writing to Shane, she has never had a reply. But could this year be different? Will Shane Gray reply to Mitchie Torres? Or will it be the same as every other year, no reply? Jemi/Smitchie**

With Love:

Chapter 1

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

The sun is so beautiful as it sets. It never seizes to amaze me.  
I was walking along, dawdling in fact, my feet delving into golden sand, my tiptoes at the waters edge.  
'Mitchie!' Mum was calling me for dinner, our famous Torres burgers again!  
As I walked back to our holiday home, I thought about what I was going to write on my postcards for Caitlyn and Sierra, and most importantly, Shane Gray the amazing rock star from Connect 3.  
'Dear Shane,  
This is Mitchie Torres, writing to you, again. I always hope you reply, but you never do. I'm sure you will one day because you're such a nice person.'  
'No, sounds too cheesy', I thought.  
I never get a reply. I always hope I will and I always will. I know he will. Won't he?  
'Okay then Mitchie, can you set the table for me?' Mum asks when I get there. 'Dad's just getting changed, he won't be a minute, so hurry up.'  
'Yes, Mom.'  
'You're back then, Mitchie, nice walk. Want to stay away from us?' Dad asks jokingly.  
'Very funny, Dad!'  
We sat down at the cluttered table.  
'Written your postcards yet, Mitchie?' Mum said inquisitively.  
'No' I looked glum. 'I don't know how to start it.'  
'Aw, I'm sure you'll figure it out, a clever girl like you.'  
I smiled and looked at Dad. Typical, no advice from him, he was too busy stuffing his face!  
'Dad! There's no rush, no one's going to take it from you!'  
'No idea what you're on about' He smirked.

'Dear Shane,  
I love you. I really do. I wish one day in a magical world we could meet.  
Is it possible? Can I ever find you? I gotta find you, one day I will.'

'No' I thought. 'I can't say that. Every year I think of the perfect thing and now, well, now, this year I can't. Everything seems too real; this isn't a fantasy, a crush. This is obsession. But I can't help it. I really love him'  
'Mom, can I tell you something?'  
'Of course, sweetie. What is it?'  
'I, well, I don't know.'  
'Mitchie, I can tell something's wrong. What is it? Just tell me, I was a teenager once.'  
'Mum! That weird, like wrong!'  
'Hey, Miss!'  
'Anyway… You know Shane Gray?'  
'Not personally but you go on about him enough, yes?'  
I laughed 'Well, I really like him and I write to him but I never get a reply, but that's beside the point, each year, I've written, quite easily but this time I don't know what to say! I have no idea, everything seems so real!'  
'Well, maybe you're growing out of liking him.'  
'NO! I will always like him. Things are just different now.'  
'Okay, maybe you will always like him, but you don't have to write to him!'  
'I do! Mum, I really do! What if he wants to reply but can't because I haven't written, what then?' I stormed off.  
I ran upstairs and flopped onto my bead. I lay there for a while and then got up and sat on the chair by a small table.  
I got out my expensive pen and a postcard with the sea pictured on it.  
'Hi Caitlyn,  
Hope you're missing me!  
Having a good time here; swimming and stuff. What have you been getting up to?  
With love, Mitchie x'

'One down, two to go.' I thought.  
I got out a new postcard with some orange flowers on, Sierra's favourite colour.  
I wrote pretty much the same as I did to Caitlyn.  
'Should I try writing one to Shane? Or will I get too stressed out? No, I will try, the only reasons I wrote the other two was so I could write this one!'

'Dear Shane,  
This is Mitchie Torres again.  
How are you?  
Wrote any new songs with the band?' I stopped my self.

Thank God this was only on paper; I was running out of postcards!  
I got up, off of my bed and slipped on my lime green flip-flops. As I walked down the stairs I shouted out to my mom and dad that I was going out for a walk. Without waiting for a reply, I walked out the door.  
As I walked along the beach, the gritty sand stuck between my toes. I daydreamed about becoming a musician just like Shane Gray. You may have guessed, he's my idol, I look up to him for everything, I just wish that one day, I would meet him.

**Ok, then, please review, hope you liked it!**

**Ella & Maddie :D x**


	2. Chapter 2

Collab

Chapter 2

SHANE'S P.O.V

I looked at the Calendar; today was the day. Today was the day that I got my annual post card, from that extra special fan, Mitchie.  
She's sent me a postcard every year for 5 years. Whatever she writes onto the small card always seems to be perfect. Every year I would go to write a reply, but it never seemed to come out right. I would have what I wanted to say in my head; it just wouldn't come out onto the paper.  
All day, I sat around, waiting for the post to come. Around 4p.m it eventually came.  
I rushed over to the post and flicked through the letters.  
Bill, bill, boring, bill, label, postcard, lab…POSTCARD!  
I looked at the setting sun on the post card; it was beautiful. I just wished I were there.  
I flipped the card over and read the neat hand writing, that had become so familiar,

'Dear Shane.  
I'm not really sure what to put here. Every year I think of something close enough to perfect, but this year…it's like my mind has been in a different place; a different frame of mind.  
If you're reading this right now, I may sound like a depressed teenager who's jealous of every girl with a man.  
But…I'm not; well at least I don't think I am. I'm not too sure. I just want to focus on my career. I want to become like you Shane, a musician. I want to show the world the power music has on people.  
It's my dream.  
Sorry for rambling.  
Again, I hope to meet you one day.  
Mitchie :)'

I smiled as I read the post card. I had a feeling, this year I was going to be able to reply.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

'Ignorance is your new best friend! Ignorance is your new best friend!' my iPod blasted out through the dock speakers. I was in the pool, listening to music. All of a sudden, my music cut off and my mom's voice rang out,  
"Mitchie! You have post!" I looked up smiling. It was probably Caitlyn or Sierra, they always replied.  
I moved out of the pool, and dried off quickly with a towel. My mom handed me the post card and I took it and walked up to my room, as I was bound to be replying. On the way up to my room, I started reading it,

'Dear Mitchie.  
Every year I have read your post-cards. And every year, it's been impossible for me to write a reply. My words never seem to come out right, and I would never be able to fit a song on here!'

I looked at it confused. Huh?

'No, you don't sound like some depressed teenager, you sound like a girl who knows exactly what she wants. And you're determined to get that, I just know it.  
I'm glad you want to follow your dreams, maybe one day; we'll meet in this crazy world. Maybe by you becoming a huge hit, or maybe just by pure luck, but what I can determine, is that I can't wait for that day.  
And hey, rambling's cool, I ramble a lot. Hey! Another thing we have in common :)  
I hope to meet you some day too.  
Shane :)'

I stopped in front of my door. Shane freaking Gray had replied to my post card! Should I reply? Well, how would I reply? I need to sit down and think about it.

First I had to tell mom.  
'MOM, MOM!' I hollered.  
'What is it? Are you hurt?'  
'No, look!' I squealed as I handed her the postcard.  
Her eyes scanned through it quickly, a smile slowing forming on her face and she read on.  
'Wow, Mitchie, this is really great!'  
'I know, it's amazing' I was beaming, almost crying with joy.  
'Are you going to reply?' Mom asked.  
'I think so, actually, I'll do it now.'  
'You'll never guess what, Steve' I heard mom say as I hurriedly ran up the stairs.

'Dear Shane,  
I actually can't believe you've replied!  
I'm literally lost for words!  
I'm glad you don't think I sound like a depressed teenager; and also very, very happy you think I will make it into the music industry one day.  
Your reply has made me the happiest girl alive!  
Hope to meet you too,  
Mitchie :) x'

As soon as I put that kiss I regretted it. But in a way I didn't. I meant that kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Collab:

Chapter 3

SHANE'S P.O.V

'Dear Mitchie,  
That's really sweet of you to say that! I'm not that special!  
Do you write songs or play an instrument?  
I hope your having a nice summer holiday,  
Shane :) x'

Immediately I wasn't too sure if the kiss should stay. What if she was much younger than me? It wasn't right. But I was just being kind.

I waited for Mitchie's reply eagerly. I was really starting to like this girl. I felt like I had always known her. We had only talked through postcards but it felt right.  
When I got the postcard, I felt a rush of joy and tingle down my spine.  
'What was this feeling I thought? It can't be love, I hardly knew the girl.'  
I looked at the picture: It was turtles scuttling along a golden beach. 'Beautiful' I thought.

'Dear Shane,  
I have written a few songs of my own and I play piano, guitar and drums. My favourite of my songs is called 'This Is Me'. Maybe you could hear it some time?  
My summer holiday has been great. Talking to you has made it the best ever. I really admire you, Shane Gray, I really do.  
Mitchie :) x'

A girl who plays and writes her own song. She is truly amazing, even though I haven't even met her.  
I found a post card and started writing my reply,

'Dear Mitchie.  
I would love to hear your song; do you have AIM?  
Thank you :) it may sound weird, but I admire you too.  
I don't know why…you just seem to come across as someone who is determined, and I admire that :)  
Shane xx'

I cut out the smiley face at the end this time, and put an extra kiss. Maybe it was too much, maybe it wasn't, who knows!

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

I read the postcard over and over again. I do this with every postcard, it's too surreal that Shane Gray was in touch with me. I replied to his card with,

'Dear Shane.  
Yeah I have AIM, add me at 'This_Is_Me_87' I'll accept :D  
Yeah, that does sound kind of weird, I mean someone as famous as you, admiring a small town girl like me!  
But thank you, it means a lot Shane :)  
Mitchie xx'

I posted the card later that day, and waited for a reply.

A few days later, I got another reply.

'Dear Mitchie.  
I added you! Accept me I'm 'Rock_Star_78'  
Haha, yeah it does kind of sound strange, but honestly, doesn't all of this!? :D  
And that's okay, I cannot wait to hear your song!  
Shane xx'


	4. Chapter 4

Collab:

Chapter 4

I smiled my toothy grin and started up my laptop. I signed into AIM and a few seconds later a box popped up,

'Rock_Star_78 has added you to their friends list. Accept or Decline.'

I clicked accept and a few seconds later a window popped up saying I had a new message.

Rock_Star_78: Hey! Thanks for accepting!  
This_Is_Me_87: Hey, that's okay! :)  
Rock_Star_78: So how are you?  
This_Is_Me_87: I'm good. I've been chilling lately, savoring my last week here!  
Rock_Star_78: Lol, I can't wait to hear your song :)  
This_Is_Me_87: You can hear it now if you want?  
Rock_Star_78: Okay sure.

SHANE'S P.O.V

As I clicked accept on the video call request a girl with straight brown hair, and dark brown eyes, and a gorgeous toothy grin, popped up onto the screen.  
"Hi!" She said excitedly,  
"Hey, so lets hear this song Mitch" I said smiling at her smile. Her smile was contagious, even over the Internet!  
"Okay, here goes,"

"I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"

Shane's P.O.V

'Wow!' I laughed all to my self. She was so beautiful and so talented.  
As she sung to me, her eyes became hypnotising, I found my self gazing into them long after she finished her song.  
I heard her laugh, such an amazing laugh she had. 'What do you think?' She said giggling.  
'It's, well, absolutely amazing!'  
'Oh my God, thank you!' She looked so happy as she blushed and hid behind her hair.  
We talked way into the night. It felt so nice to be able to talk to someone for endless hours, laughing and chatting as if we had known each other forever. I didn't want the night to end but poor Mitchie had been yawning for quite some time.  
'Hey, you better go to bed, Mitch, you look so tired!'  
'I'm fine Shane!'  
'Really?'  
'Okay, maybe not!'  
'Go to bed, yeah? We can talk tomorrow, I promise!'  
'Okay then. Night Shane.' She smiled at me and my heart raced.  
'Night, Mitchie, sweet dreams.'

Mitchie's P.O.V

'Night, Mitchie, sweet dreams.'  
'Oh, I will, Shane' I sighed.  
When I got into bed, I found it hard to go to sleep. I had so many thoughts running through my head, my brain just wouldn't switch off. When I did finally drop off I had the sweetest dream about Shane.  
I was walking with my friends in the mall, having a typical girls day out. When I got home, there was a crowd of people and a car I didn't recognise. I pushed my way through the crowd and opened my front door.  
'Mom? Dad?' What's going on?  
'Oh, Mitchie! You're here! Shane! She's here!'  
Shane Gray came running down my stairs, yes my stairs in my house!  
'Shane? What are you doing here?'  
'Did you forget, Mitchie?'  
'Forget what?'  
'It's our anniversary, silly!'  
'Anniversary of what?'  
'That we've been together for five years!'  
That's when I woke up. Hoping it was real.

SHANE'S P.O.V

I had the weirdest dream last night. I was at a wedding ceremony in a amazingly decorated church, bright, colourful flowers, ice features, hoards of people, waiting and staring.  
Music starting playing as I saw a woman I faintly recognised walking up the aisle, her dress was beautiful, so white, and so pure. She walked slowly up the aisle, with her a man, presumably her father, she was wearing a beaming smile, from ear to ear, she looked at me, her expression turned to fear and she ran back again and paparazzi called her name 'Mitchie'.


	5. Chapter 5

Collab:

Chapter 5

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

I signed into AIM, waiting hopefully for Shane to sign in, but he didn't.  
'Oh, he must be working or something today, he'll be on tonight, he promised' I thought, trying to convince myself.  
Hours past, lonely, sad hours, as I waited for that message 'Rock_Star_78 has signed in' to appear; it never did. He had promised me.  
The next day I decided I wouldn't try, I didn't want to get my hopes up and feel like this again. It hurt, deep inside, my heart was broken, he had promised.

SHANE'S P.O.V

'C'mon, Mitchie, please, sign in!' I willed her to sign on to AIM. 'I need to apologise, I'm sorry!'  
Two day's ago I had promised I would sign in and talk to her again, but I didn't. I was held up with family. I couldn't find a suitable excuse to get away, without my family thinking this was all too weird. It wasn't we were just friends, right?  
I left her a message:

'Hey, Mitchie, I'm so, so sorry. I was held up, not a good enough excuse I know, I did want to talk again, I just didn't have time. When you get this message, please sign on and talk. I'll be waiting. I promise. This time I will definitely keep my promise.

All day I walked round and round my apartment, waiting agonisingly, waited for the message 'This_Is_Me_87 has signed on' to appear. Finally, at 9 o'clock it did.  
Immediately I pressed video call and seconds later that familiar face appeared. She looked sad but also angry.  
'Mitch, I'm sorry. I know I promised.'  
'Yes, Shane, you did promise! I thought you were different.'  
'You did?' My voice cracked, I had hoped for her to say that for years.  
'Yes I did. Now I don't know what to think; but maybe, maybe I could forgive you.'  
'Yeah?' It felt like an energy boost.' 'What can I do, I'll do anything?'  
'Well…'  
'Well?' I asked.  
'You could sing…'  
'Sure, let me get my guitar'

"Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

She beamed: 'Sounds, great, Shane, so different to your usual stuff.  
'Yeah, I want to try different stuff, the music I like, not what my manage wants me to sing.'  
'Well, I'd buy it!'  
'Good, at least there's one fan' I joked!  
'Number one fan!' She laughed back  
A few hours later we decided to end it, it had been fun.  
'I've had a great time, Shane' Mitchie told me, 'You really make me feel special'  
'You are'  
We looked at each other for a while, I then heard voices calling Mitchie.  
'Oh, Shane, I've gotta go'  
'Ok then, speak soon Mitchie, bye'  
We ended the video call and Mitchie sent me a message saying,  
'I forgive you Shane, night! Xxx'  
I replied,  
'Good, I'm really glad, night Mitch! Xxx'  
Things sure felt real.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

I sighed as I turned my laptop off.  
It seemed as if Shane and I were becoming really close, and we haven't even met in person!  
I then remember that my mom had called me to come downstairs.  
As I walked downstairs I saw everything packed up, as if we were about to leave.  
'Mom?' I asked hesitantly.

SHANE'S P.O.V

I sat back in my chair and thought of when I could meet Mitchie. I must have sat there for a good ten minutes, when all of a sudden I came up with the best plan ever.  
I was going to meet her soon, and I just hoped she was going to be happy.  
I rushed over to my desk, and found one of the postcards she had sent me; I looked at the stamp that has the area zip on it.  
Right, now I have the area, I need to book a flight. I ran over to my laptop, and found the earliest flight possible. It was for 7p.m tonight. So tat gave me 2 hours to get packed. Here goes.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V  
'Mitchie, we're leaving early,' my mom informed me,  
'But…why?' I questioned,  
'We just are, so get packed, we're leaving in 3 hours,'  
'But..mom!' I looked at mom and she just looked away,  
'Dad?' I looked at him. He smiled sympathetically, this means I'm going to have to go to school early.  
I spent the next 3 hours packing; this was not what I was expecting. It sucks, I was going to have to go to school on time this year. For the last 5 years I had missed the first week of school.  
I finished packing and looked round my room.  
'See you next summer,' I whispered. I turned around, walked out and shut the door behind me. It may sound strange, but it felt like I was shutting the door to a part in my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Collab:

Chapter 6

SHANE'S P.O.V

As I jumped off the plane, I lost my sunglasses off my face. I rushed over to pick them up. This was neither the time nor the place to be recognized, especially when you haven't told anyone, not even your band mates that you were going. Yeah, I haven't told Nate or Jason that I was coming here.  
I quickly rushed over to taxi rank and lagged one down. I gave him the address and sat back. I watched the summer scenes fly by the window. It was so beautiful here.  
All of a sudden the car came to a halt. I jumped out and paid the driver, and looked at my surrounding as the taxi drove off.  
So this is where Mitchie has been staying, it's beautiful.  
I started to walk towards the house that I believed where Mitchie was staying.  
I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized there was nothing on the drive.  
'Maybe they don't have car' I thought to myself. I walked over to the door and knocked. No reply. I knocked again, still no reply.  
I looked to my right as I heard a car engine start up.  
That can't be Mitchie…can it? She said she wasn't leaving until Sunday, and today was Tuesday!  
I looked at the car pulling away, in the back was a girl, with brown straight hair, looking down. Is that…is that, Mitchie!?  
'Mitchie! Mitchie!' I shouted running after the car. I swear I saw her lift her head, but she shook it probably thinking she was hallucinating.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

I looked up, and I swore I saw Shane Gray, the man I've been talking to for a month, standing there calling my name. I shook my head, certain I was hallucinating, and closed my eyes. Soon I fell into a deep slumber.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V  
I woke up as we were just pulling into the airport car park.  
'Aw, Mitchie, you've been asleep the whole way, you okay, we're getting out in two seconds.'  
'Ok, Mom.' I was still clasping my song book.  
When we got into the airport Dad got us coffee and we sat waiting for our flight to deport. I got out a pen and opened my song book. I started doodling and turned the page, 'What? No, it's gone.' I rummaged in my bag frantically.  
'What is it, honey? You haven't lost your passport have you?'  
I didn't answer, I just searched harder.  
'Mitchie!' Answer your mom, dad told me.  
'No, it's not my passport, it's a piece of paper, it was special.'  
'Well, what is it? We can help you look but be quick we have the board in twenty minutes'.  
'Mmm… Oh! I can't find it!'  
'What does it look like?' Dad asked.  
''It doesn't matter' I answered grumpily and sank further into my seat.  
'Flight J3M1 will be boarding in one hour, we are sorry for the delay' we heard the tanoy announce.  
Everyone groaned at the thought of waiting for another hour. While we were waiting I thought about the event of today:  
It had been so lovely when Shane sung his song, no one else had heard; things quickly changed as we left! Then I was so sure I could see him, the perfect guy, right there, in front of me, it must have been a hallucination but it seemed so real, he was running after the car, calling me name. I miss him already.

SHANE'S P.O.V  
I clutched the piece of paper to me chest and I walked across the side walk, feeling lost and lonely, looking for a taxi.  
I finally got a taxi and told them to go to the airport. Sitting in the back of the taxi, I tried to figure out a few things:  
Where do I go from here? She's gone and, well, I need her. Mitchie Torres has opened a hole in my heart and she's the only one who can fill it. I love her.  
I almost didn't realise that we had reached the airport.  
Scuttling out, into the busy building, I suddenly felt a feeling or fear in the pit of my stomach, but I couldn't figure out why.  
I didn't know whether I should go home to New Jersey or to Texas, where Mitchie lives.  
For some reason, my body led me to New Jersey, while my heart said Texas.  
Every question I was asked; the only answer I knew was Mitchie, I was pining for her.  
I endured five hours of torture as the only flight out of here was in late this evening.  
I walked around and around the airport so many times, I knew the exact locating to each shop.  
I security guard approached at one point, 'Oh great 'I thought, 'another guy wanting a autograph for his obsessed kid'. But I was wrong, 'You okay? You look lost'.  
'Yeah, I'm fine' I replied, though my heart was screaming out 'No I'm freaking not! I feel like I'm dying.'  
He just grunted and walked off.  
I sighed and sat down, ordering a coffee. I sank into my seat as pulled my jacket around my body as I saw a young girl with a Connect 3 rucksack.  
'Hey mom, can I have that?' I heard her say as she pointed to a Shane Gray doll in a shop window.  
'For your birthday, honey, we've got to go'.  
I drank my coffee and walked over.  
'Eighteen dollars!', I almost said aloud, 'That way over priced, what parent can afford that? I know my parents couldn't when I was that young. I wondered if Mitchie's parents had bought her anything like this.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

Woah! Eighteen friggen dollars for a Shane Gray doll! I don't even the think the real one is worth that much…well it is, but still.  
I was currently looking in the toy store's window. For no reason actually, because I don't have anyone to buy toys for!  
But seriously, eighteen dollars! My parents would never have paid that much for a doll!  
After a few seconds of staring at the ridiculously priced doll, I decided I should go find my parents, as we should be boarding soon. As I turned around I bumped into someone's shoulder,  
"Sorry!" I shouted, as I ran towards where I believed my parents to be, not even bothering to look back at the stranger.

SHANE'S P.O.V

"Sorry!" the voice hollered back to me. It's quite strange, how the voice sounded familiar. God, now I was hallucinating! I checked my phone to see if I had any messages '87 messages & 43 missed calls'  
"Oh god…" I muttered to myself. I pressed liten to one of the voicemails,  
"Dude! Where are you? Nate had been freaking out, saying something about you doing a runner. I don't think you've run away, well you have but you just needed to be alone right? Anyway-" I ended the voicemail, I couldn't bare myself to listen to Jason, confusing himself in a voicemail. I then noticed the time. Time to board the plane.  
As if the voice over lady was listening to my mind, there was an announcement saying we could now board the plane.  
I boarded the plane, and sat down in my seat, which thank fully was near the window. Hopefully I wont be recognized!


	7. Chapter 7

Collab:

Chapter 7

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

"Mom, can I sit by the window?" I asked as we came to our seats,  
"Sure honey, whatever you want," she said smiling,  
"Thanks," I muttered as I climbed into my seat. I got my iPod out of my bag and put it in the pocket in front of seat. As the plane was taking off, we couldn't listen to our iPods, which sucks, because the sound of the plane taking off made me kind of feel scared.  
Eventually we came out of taking off, and were able to listen to our iPods etc. After half an hour of being on the plane, my back started aching, I desperately wanted to put my chair back a bit, but I knew someone was behind me so I didn't.  
After ten more minutes of my back aching, I decided to ask the person behind me if I could put my chair back. I squished my face near the gap between the seat and the window and said quietly,  
"Umm, is it ok if I put my chair back a bit please?"  
The person behind me looked at me confused, as if they were trying to figure out who I was,  
"Uhh, yeah sure," they replied with a forced smile. I smiled lightly, and put my chair back. Soon my back pain disappeared, and I began falling into another deep slumber.

SHANE'S P.O.V

"Umm, is it ok if I put my chair back a bit please?" a quiet voice perked up for between the seat and window. I looked at them, trying to figure out who it was; I gave up, seeing as I couldn't really see much of their face.  
"Uhh, yeah sure," I replied forcing out a smile. I saw them smiling lightly back.  
A few moments later, the person in front had moved their chair back a bit. I re-adjusted the way I was sitting, so I was comfortable. I sighed and plugged in my iPod, blasting 'Paramore' through my headphones.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V  
I was awoken to light kicks on the back of my chair.  
'Umm, er, excuse me? Could you put your chair forward a bit? I can't get out'.  
'Oh, yeah, sure, sorry', I called back.  
When I put my chair forward a bit, I pushed my face up against the gap in mine and Mom's chairs. 'Sorry about that', I said hesitantly.  
'Don't worry about it'. I still couldn't see this guy properly. I turned around and delved into my bag looking for some money to buy some aeroplane food. Yucky stuff, I know, but I was starved!

SHANE'S P.O.V  
I drifted into a light sleep, thinking about Mitchie. She seemed so far away. I missed her already.  
I woke up, badly needing the bathroom. I tried to stand up, but it was humanely impossible with that girl's darned chair pressing into my knees.  
I tapped on her chair with my foot.  
'Umm, er, excuse me?' I asked hesitantly and quietly.  
'Oh, yeah, sure, sorry,' She said back. I could have sworn I had heard that voice before, I just wasn't sure where.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V  
I reached into my bag and got out my song book and some money. I asked the stewardess for a hot dog and a pepsi. I doodled around and read back some of my songs as I waited.  
'They've got better over the years, Mitch!' Mom was reading over my shoulder.  
'MOM!' I don't like my parent reading my songs, I find it embarrassing.  
'You've got your chair forward,' Mom said. 'you don't normally, it gives you back pain.'  
'There was a guy behind who wanted to get out and the chair was in the way. I'll wait for him to come back instead of getting comfy and having to move around again.'  
'Ok, then.'  
The stewardess came back and handed me my food.  
'Thank you', I said, 'Have you got a tissue?'  
She didn't reply, just threw me and pack of tissues.  
'A bit grumpy, wasn't she?' Mum asked.  
'Mmm…' I was taking massive mouthfuls of hot dog, sloshing down pepsi and trying to write all at the same time.  
I heard muffled whispers, 'No, it can't be! Wow!' and giggles from further up the plane. Followed by hurried footsteps and the man behind quickly sitting down with a thud.  
'Uh, you can put your chair back now if you want', he said with a sigh of relief.

SHANE'S P.O.V  
I went to the bathroom and almost forgot where I was, I walked down the aisle, trying to find my seat again. I think some fans spotted me. I really didn't want to make a scene, this wasn't the time or the place. I could see the head lines now 'Shane Gray Has To Fly Economy'. But what did I care, right now, I only cared about one thing'.  
I walked, hurriedly and flopped into my seat. I wanted to be keep under wraps to so hope the girl in front would want her chair down, I simply said 'Uh, you can put your chair back now if you want', and quickly faced the window.  
Faint singing came from in front.  
'This is real, This is me…'  
'No way,' I said, shaking my head in disbelief. 'Mitch?'


	8. Chapter 8

Collab:

Chapter 8

MITCHIE'S P.O.V  
'Mitch?'  
'Yeah?' I replied, looking at mom.  
'I didn't say anything!'  
'Oh, I could have sworn I heard something!'  
'Wasn't me… and obviously your dad.'  
Simultaneously we turned and looked at him, looked to each other, raised our eyebrows and shook our heads in embarrassment.  
He was snoring away, in dream land, with his mouth wide open. I hope to God no one comes past and looks at him!  
'So, Mom, why are we going to New Jersey instead of back to Texas, I'll miss school, right? Not that I'm complaining!'  
'Er, well, your Grandmother isn't too well. Grandad phoned.'  
'Oh, no! What exactly is wrong?'  
'She's just a bit poorly, you know, from age.'  
'Oh, ok, will she be okay?'  
Mom hesitated 'Sure, honey.' She didn't look sure.  
It must be serious, otherwise they would have told me before, instead of just leaving.

SHANE'S P.O.V

I slept uncomfortably for the rest of the journey. Sleeping uneasily, waking up every few minutes in case those wretched girls had spotted me!

I finally drifted into a deep sleep, not waking for over two hours. When I awoke, I heard an announcement: 'This is your captain speaking; we are landing in approximately 30 minutes'. Cheers were heard from the plane.  
'At last', I thought.  
'Oh good.' I heard from in front. I had the hugest desire to lean forward to see who it was because that voice was so familiar it was uncanny!  
The minutes past and we finally landed at New Jersey airport with a great thud on the airport runway. I heard those giggling girls, so I decided to stay on the plane 'til last to make sure I wasn't spotted.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

'Ah, land at last!' I said to mom.  
'He's stopped snoring at last!', she nodded to Dad who was just waking up.  
This put us in fits of laughter and Dad looked totally oblivious, which made us laugh even harder.  
I shoved everything in my bag and slinged it over my shoulder and walk out of the plane, following mom and dad.  
'C'mon Mitch, we have a taxi waiting!' Mom called.  
'I'm coming!' I ran down the stairs, almost tripping and jolting forward.

SHANE'S P.O.V

I waited right to then end of the bustling queue to get out of the packed plane. 'C'mon! Hurry up! Oi!' Shouts were heard from all angles.  
'Oh, God!' I muttered under my breath.  
We were finally moving. As I got to the stairs I heard the voice of the girl who was in front. 'I'm coming!' She called, presumably to her mom. I saw her nearly fall down the stairs and something fell out of her bag. 'Hey, you dropped-'. She was already gone. I picked it up. 'Mitchie's Songbook'. Mitchie? It couldn't be! It was her voice I recognised! It was Mitchie!  
'Mitchie!' I ran as fast as I could, pushing past people. 'Mitchie! Wait it's Shane! Please Mitchie!'  
'SHANE! SHANE! IT'S SHANE GRAY!' People were calling out but I only had one person on my mind.  
'MITCHIE!' I had reached the luggage carousel. I saw her pick a bag and run after her mom and dad.  
'MITCHIE! WAIT, PLEASE!'  
She was gone. There was too many people. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. But I had to keep trying. I loved her!  
I pushed past people frantically, my eyes darting around.  
'Please let me find her! Please!' I pleaded to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Collab:

Chapter 9

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

'Mom, I think someone's calling me.'  
'Don't be stupid. Mitchie, quickly, find your Dad, help him with the bags and we got to get in the cab. NOW!'  
'But, Mom, I recognized the voice!'  
'Mitchie, I haven't got time for games. We have to go, this cab is charging us and my elderly mother is sick. Just go!'  
'But Mom-'  
'NOW MITCHIE!'  
'-it was someone I love.' She didn't hear that though. But it's true. I love Shane Gray and I heard his voice, calling me.  
I ran after mom, who had caught up with dad and they were just about to get in the taxi.  
'MITCHIE!'  
'SHANE!' It was him. 'Shane, where are you?'  
'Mitchie, get in the car!'  
'Now, Mitchie!' Dad said.  
I bit my lip, trying to decide to just get in the car and forget all about Shane Gray, but I knew it was impossible.  
'Shane' I said quietly.  
I felt a sharp pull at my arm.  
'You are getting in the car, now, Mitchie, no arguing. Whoever is calling you, if they are, you are going to ignore them.'  
I turned once more, hoping for a glance of his dark brown hair, chocolate coloured hair and toned figure.  
'Shane…' I said. 'Oh please, please, please.'

SHANE'S P.O.V

'Mitchie…' Where was she? 'Please let me find you. Please'

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

I pulled my arm free with all my strength. I turned over my left shoulder, and I heard my name.  
'Mitchie,' his voice. It was him.  
I threw my bag to the floor, not even noticing that everything had fallen out.  
'Mitchie, please. We have to go. I am beyond angry now.'  
I didn't bother replying to my frantic mom.  
I walked helplessly, unknown to anything but Shane. Arms grabbing my shoulders, I heard his voice. 'Mitchie, oh, Mitchie!'  
'Shane…' It came out as a hurried whisper. Dad pulled me into him.  
Shane came running forward and I cried my heart out. 'Dad, let go, please.'  
'What the…' Dad seemed confused at the fact I knew Shane Gray. Of course he would, no one knew anything.  
I saw a tear roll down his face.  
'Mitchie' His arms reached out towards me but so did my mom's. Her arms clasped round my dad's and they both led me into the car as I cried and walked helplessly. I turned to see Shane on his knees, crying.  
In the taxi, we drove for hours to Grandma's house the other side of New Jersey as Mom cradled me to her chest as I sobbed.

SHANE'S P.O.V

"Mitchie!" I cried out. I reached my arms out for her, but just as I was about to grab hold of her, she was taken away by who I presumed were her parents.  
I sank slowly to the ground, not caring that a crowd was forming around me, trying to see the famous rock star crying his heart out.  
She was so close. I was so close to having her in my arms, so close. But then she was pulled away, out of my range. I looked up slowly, to catch Mitchie turn round and look at me from the car.  
"Mitchie…" I whispered softly, before letting myself break down crying.  
It must have been at least 10 minutes I was sitting in the middle of a crowd of heartless men with cameras, more commonly known as paparazzi.  
My crying eventually calmed down enough for me to see. I stood up shaking, picked up my belongings and began walking towards the exit.  
Where was I supposed to go from here? I didn't even have her mobile number; all I had was her holiday address and her AIM.  
I sat down outside the airport, and flicked through Mitchie's songbook. Pure emotion was radiating from it; she has real talent; more than most.  
I flicked to the end of the book and found two phone numbers and two addresses.  
Above one phone number was (Home) and above the other was (Mobile). Above one address was (Home) and the other was (Grandma's home).  
"Bingo," I muttered to myself.  
I flagged down a taxi and climbed in, then handed the driver the address that said 'Grandma's home' as it was the only address for New Jersey, so I gathered that is where she was heading.  
The driver nodded, and started driving towards my destination.  
With every tree, person, dog and car that went by, I was becoming more and more nervous. Effectively, this was the first time I was going to see Mitchie in person.  
About thirty minutes of being in the taxi, we came to a stop.  
"Here you are sir," the driver told me,  
"Thank you. Here you go," I said as I handed him some money, "Keep the change," I yelled climbing out,  
"But sir, it's over $100 in change!" the driver yelled back, astonished.  
That's okay, keep it!" I yelled, hoping he would get the picture that I wanted him to go.  
Thankfully he just merely nodded and drove off.  
I ran towards the gate, whipping my neck, looking at the neighborhood, hoping this was the right place. I walked slowly up to the door, praying Mitchie would be here.  
I knocked on the door, but there was no reply. I knocked again, again no reply. After a few more knocks, I gave up. I groaned with anger. That feeling on nervousness and loneliness was creeping into the fit of my stomach.  
I sat down on the front door step and gazed off into the distance, sighing. Mitchie will turn up. Eventually.  
I woke up with a start. Woah, I must have fallen asleep while I was waiting for…  
"Mitchie?" I asked feeling dazed. There standing in front of me, looking as angelic as she ever was…


	10. Chapter 10

Collab:

Chapter 10

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

I sobbed loudly as I pressed myself against the window. Shane was crying himself. He had slumped down to the ground, and sure enough, a crowd was forming around him.  
"Mitchie, what happened? What's the matter?" my mom asked me. I tried answering but all that came out were sobs. My mom pulled me into a hug and comforted me, as I fell asleep.  
I woke up as the car pulled to a stop.  
"Mom, why are we at the hospital?" I asked, my speech slurring a little, as I had just woken up.  
"We're here to see Grandma honey," she answered. I just nodded silently, and began climbing out of the car.  
As we walked to my Grandma's hospital room, my mind wandered to Shane, what was he doing here? Where has he gone now?  
As I walked into my Grandma's hospital room, my parents sat down outside, to give my Grandma and me some time, we were pretty close. I forced a smile onto my face.  
"Hi Grandma!" I greeted as I ran over and gave her a hug. Well the best hug I could, as she was hooked up to probably every machine in history.  
"Hello Mija, how are you?"  
"I'm fine Grandma," my Grandma frowned at me, "What?" I asked,  
"You are not fine, tell me what's wrong,"  
"No, really Grandma I'm fine!" I said, trying to convince her. I pushed the smile further onto my face.  
"Mija, I'm your Grandma, I can see right through that smile your etching onto your face. Now, tell me, what is the matter?" with that, my smile disappeared and I began telling my Grandma everything about Shane. All the way through, she had a smile on her face. Once I had finished, I questioned her about it.  
"Well, it's pretty obvious you're in love with him, and that he loves you too,"  
"What are you on about?"  
"Mija, I can tell by the way you talk about him, and by how you described the way he was when you got separated at the airport. Now, you get a taxi back to my house, while I talk to your parents, and you go contact that boy. Oh and feed my cat while you're there love?" I laughed at the fact my Grandma suddenly remembered her cat.  
"Okay, bye Grandma," I said as hugged her again.  
I walked out, and told my parents that I was going back to the house. They nodded and said they wouldn't be back till late evening; I nodded and walked out of the hospital.  
I flagged down a taxi, and endured another car ride. Luckily it only took about twenty minutes to get to my Grandma's house from the hospital. I jumped out of the car, as it pulled outside the house, and I gave the driver the money. He smiled at me and drove off. I walked up to the house, wondering if Shane would be on AIM.  
That's when I stopped dead in my tracks. Shocked to the bone about what or who was sitting on the doorstep, asleep. Suddenly he stirred from his deep slumber and looked up at me,  
"Mitchie?"

SHANE'S P.O.V

There she was. Standing right in front of me. I quickly stood up, and engulfed her in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my waist, and held me just as tightly.  
After a good five minutes, we pulled away.  
"Mitch…" I started. Mitchie broke out into a grin and said,  
"Shane, what are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you of course," I replied, confused.  
"But…how did you find me here?"  
"Umm, it's a long story, can we go inside?" I asked.  
"Sure, but I need to feed my Grandma's cat first!" she replied laughing. I laughed with her, and followed her into the house.  
After Mitchie had fed her Grandma's cat, we sat down in the living room.  
"Okay. So basically, I thought I would come and surprise you by visiting you on holiday, but you ended up surprising me by not being there. I ended going back to the airport, and for some reason, decided to get on a plane to New Jersey, destiny I guess. Then it turns out, you were sitting in front of me on the plane, but I didn't know, till you got off, and dropped you songbook…" Mitchie gasped as I said about her songbook,  
"Did you pick it up?" she asked running up to me,  
"No…" I teased, "Why was it important?" Mitchie gave me a look as if to say 'Are you kidding me?', "Mitch, of course I picked it up!" She slapped me gently on the arm, laughing. We sat down together on the couch, leaning back, I put my arm round Mitchie, she didn't refuse. In a few seconds, she leant her head against my shoulder, we both sighed, it was evident we had deep feelings for each other, but neither of us knew whether it was right.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N: Hey guys, I know it's been soooo long since I updated, I'm sorry, just been so busy!  
If, and only if, I get AT LEAST **5 reviews **then I'll update.  
No, reviews, no update. That's my new rule.

So, here you go, chapter 11 of With Love. What's in store for Mitchie and Shane? Read and review to find out!

:)

* * *

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

Great! First day of school, joy! Not.

As I walked to my locker I passed my two best friends Caitlyn and Sierra, who then ran over to me.

"Mitchie! OMG! Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

"We could have gone shopping! And we could have gone for that spa day…"

"OMG! Yeah, and got our nails done!"

"Yeah, I want mine green…"

"Ohh, no I want mine blue…"

"How about, blue and green?"

"Yes! Awesome!"

"Guys!" I screamed. They turned to look at me, and realised that they had started rambling,

"Sorry," they both mumbled,

"Look, guys I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was busy…"

"Doing what?"

"Uhh…my grandma is in hospital," they nodded, and sent me apologetic grins. I decided not to tell them about the whole Shane Gray fiasco until we were in a place where it didn't matter if they screamed it out loud.

"Anyway, girl we'll see you at lunch, education time!"

"Jee, thank you for reminding me Cait!" Caitlyn and Sierra laughed,

"Come on, let's go!" Sierra called, already halfway down the hall. I laughed, shut my locker and ran up to catch Sierra and Caitlyn.

Yeah, it may be the first day of school after the summer, but I was sure glad I had my friends here.

SHANE'S P.O.V

Okay…clothes…check. Hair products…double check. Money…duh. Phone…never leave without it. Camera…oh…nope. Oh well I'll use the one on my phone.

Hoping Nate wouldn't hear me leave, so I could actually get out of the apartment with no trouble, I slowly turned the door handle, opened the door a fraction and stuck my head out. The coast was clear. Well, apart from Jason, asleep on the couch. I took a massive step back, in a flash I grabbed my bag and sprinted out of the apartment. As soon as I has closed the door with the 'thwak' noise it also made, I realised I hadn't packed my keys.

Oh well, I'll live, I recollected in my mind, as I jumped into the lift, going straight down to the ground floor.

This was definitely going to be a trip to remember.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

I was sitting in my fourth lesson, the last lesson before lunch. I was seated next to some shy girl that nobody talked to. I don't know why nobody talked to her; she must feel really lonely…  
The teacher started to ramble on about something history related, while I started daydreaming about…things. Okay, iw as daydreaming about Shane. Why hadn't he replied to my postcard? He always replies.  
I started to remember our adventures from when he was here for a week. One day, it was really sunny, so we went to the park, and this little boy came up to us and said,  
"Miss. Torres!" Huh? He didn't say 'Miss. Torres'.  
"Excuse me Miss. Torres!" I was suddenly shook out of my stupor,  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Were you listening?"  
"Of course, sir,"  
"Okay, so what was I talking about?"  
"History sir,"  
"What part of history?"  
"The Tudors?"  
"No, I'll ask you a question about it. What started in 1913?"  
"Umm…" I trailed off, I was being pressured, my mind doesn't think straight when I'm being pressured,  
"Umm…?"  
"Umm…the slave trade started?"  
"Wrong, , it was when World War One started, detention for not paying attention in class," I sat back in my seat, flabbergast. Detention. Detention. Detention. I, Mitchie Torres, whom has never been in detention, have a detention. Wow.  
There was sharp knock on the door. It was Mrs Jacobs, she worked in the office.  
'Can I have Mitchie Torres please?' I stood quickly, confused but relieved to get out of here.  
'Don't think these will get you out of detention Miss Torres!' Sir boomed at me, but I was already fleeing the room.  
'What is it Miss?' I asked.  
'I think it's better to tell you when you get to the office. Your parents are coming to collect you.'  
'Oh God, what have I done.' I muttered under my breath.  
Mrs Jacobs just looked at me with no expression, not giving anything away.  
We reached Principal Wallace's office, I prepared myself for two detentions in one day.  
I was about to knock on the door but it was ripped open by my mom.  
'Mom! What's going on?' She had tear and make up stains all down her face.  
Mom just shook her head, like she couldn't speak.  
It suddenly hit me. What if this was to do with Shane? It couldn't be. Could it?  
'Mom, Dad, I can explain everything.' Dad looked at me with a confused expression.

'Oh Mitch.' Mum started to cry again. 'Grandma's not well at all.'  
I dropped suddenly into a chair. I went into shock mode. I couldn't summon up the strength to speak. My mouth just opened and closed with no sound.  
'Your mom's going to the hospital tonight and she's going to stay over and us two will stay at home. We think it's best if you carry on as normal and go to school.'  
This made me speak! 'No! I have to go see her!'

'No Mitch. She wouldn't want you to get upset.' Mum said, not even looking me in the eye.  
'But-' Dad stopped me and gave me one of those looks.  
It was only then, I realized that Principal Wallace and Mrs. Jacobs were still there.  
'Er, yes Megan, as you parents wish, you should go back to class.' My Principal said.  
'It's Mitchie!' He always got my name wrong!  
I glumly walked back to class, a horrid feeling in the pit of my stomach, the feeling of fear.  
I walked along the hall, up the flight of stairs, and got to room 204, pushed down on the handle, it only went down half way. What was going? Then I realised that I had been in such a trance I was oblivious to the bell, sounding lunch time! My bag was in there! Why hadn't I had the sense to take it with me? I slumped against the door as a wave of nausea came over me.  
'Mitchie?' It was his voice. It was him.  
'Mitchie?' I felt a hand on my shoulder. 'Mitchie are you okay?' It was him. It was. He had come to find me.  
'Mitchie?'  
I sunk to the floor. He was still calling me. 'Mitchie?' I tried to get up but my legs buckled beneath me.  
'Mitchie. Let's get you to the nurse, c'mon.' There was gentle but firm hands pulling me up.  
Staring me in the face, looking concerned was Miss Hall, my English teacher.  
'Mitchie, are you okay?'  
'I-I'm fine Miss, honest!'  
'Mitchie!' She called after me as I ran away.  
I ran, pushing people out the way, I shook my head as I thought I saw him in front of my eyes.  
I got to the toilets; pushed open the door, causing such a noise, people stopped gossiping and stared at me as I flew in the door.

I went into one of the cubicles and sat on the closed toilet seat and sat silently, as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

SHANE'S P.O.V

I had gotten out of the apartment with causing a stir! It felt so great knowing that I was getting there. To see her. Mitchie.  
I took endless taxis forking out a fortune- but it was worth it.  
I tried to keep a low profile but it was too hard. People kept spotting me!  
'SHANE!' God, they're high pitched screams still made my ears ring.  
But, know I had to concentrate on getting to her.  
The day I found her song book, I copied down the two addresses. Today I've been following her home address. Giving numerous taxi drivers the address. Darting from taxi to taxi, asking them to hurry up, tapping my foot in anticipation, wanting to be with her.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

'You have to stop this, Mitchie', I told myself. 'Stop hallucinating. He's not really there.'  
I tried the calm down but the tears wouldn't stop. I was crying for Shane, crying for my Grandma. I couldn't bear it if something happened. We had known she had been ill for sometime, it was just an old age thing. But now… now she was really ill and I was scared. I didn't know how to cope. I suppose I'm trying to block it out, falling back on to the Shane situation and focusing on that.  
I finally stopped crying, made sure no-one was out there – of course they wouldn't be, the bell for last lesson went ages ago- I went to the sinks and splashed water on my face, wincing as the ice cold water hit my skin.  
I held my head high and walked out of the toilets, first of, I had to go get my bag. I don't even know what I have last lesson so I have to get my bag to find my timetable.  
My converse slapped across the tiled hall way, as I sped up, not wanting to get another detention!  
I got to the stairs, sighed and grabbed hold on the handrail and took big, widely paced steps up.  
'Come in!' My history teacher called after I had knocked on the door.  
'Ah, Mitchie! I can give you your detention pass now!'  
'Great'. I mumbled under my breath.

He handed me a red slip. I had no idea at all what to do with it!  
'Why are you still standing there?' He asked, in one of those annoying tones.  
'Oh, yeah, I need to get my bag.' I walked over to where I normally sat.  
'Er, excuse me'. I said to the guy sitting in the seat. 'I just… yeah, thanks'. I said awkwardly as he handed me my bag.  
I got out of there as soon as I could, once I had shut the door I sighed a breath of relief and leant against the door, skillfully balancing my bag on my knee, I pulled out my phone, chucked my bag over my shoulder and walked along, texting. Guess who? Shane.  
I quickly tapped out my message: 'Shane why haven't you replied to my postcard, is everything ok? Mitchie x'  
I looked at the time on my phone and saw we only had around 20 minutes left of school- I couldn't work it out exactly, math is not my strong point!  
Putting my phone back in my bag, I reached in there for my timetable. I had English last lesson. I turned the many corners, opened the many doors, creating a constant squeaking sound throughout the hall.  
English went quickly, I didn't do too much work, seeing as I was only in there for like, 15 minutes. I told Miss Hall that I had been ill but I was better and I wanted to come into lesson for a little bit. That was a excuse so I didn't get another detention. I don't think I could face double detention in one night!  
As I dawdled along once the bell had gone, I asked people I knew if they had detention too, but no one did, so I guessed I would have to do it alone!  
I knew which room it was, but I wasn't sure exactly what I would have to do? Did I go to a different room first? How did they expect us to know everything?  
When I eventually found out that I go straight to the detention room, I was already 10 minutes late. Great.  
Then, just as I was about to go in to the room, I got a text. I knew didn't have time but I just had to look at it! What if it was Shane?

SHANE'S P.O.V

As I sat down in the car I just hired, I checked my mobile, to see if I had any messages, I had one, from Mitchie,  
'Shane why haven't you replied to my postcard, is everything ok? Mitchie x'  
I smiled at how caring Mitchie was, and typed back,  
'Hey Mitch, everything is fine, just, a bit busy atm, will talk to you really soon, Shane x'  
"Time to find Mitchie," I mumbled, starting up the car, and driving, high speed, towards Mitchie's town.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

'Hey Mitch, everything is fine, just, a bit busy atm, will talk to you really soon, Shane x'  
I smiled as I read the text Shane sent me, although somehow it didn't quite make sense, obviously something was up with him, yet, he hasn't told me…I guess I'll find out when he tells me.  
So here I am, waking to detention, this is going to be an hour of boredom…great.  
I walked into detention, and sat down at the seat nearest to the door, written on the white board, in thick, black letters was:

'NO SPEAKING UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!'

Wow, uptight or what! I settled down at a desk around the middle of the room, I wished this hour of torture would end soon and I had only just got in there!  
It was so boring! We had this random teacher I had never seen before. He just sat there, staring. When I realized some people just sat there, some did work, some read books; but I didn't know what to do! After a while, the teacher didn't seem to care I was just sitting there, actually he didn't seem to care what we did as long as we didn't speak. I got out a science text book and started to revise. There was already a string of this going wrong and failing my exam wasn't going to be joining it!  
A few minutes later the teacher came around and collected the red slips. He signed them and then moved on.  
'This better end soon', I thought, 'The atmosphere in here is sharp! I just want to go home and try to talk to Shane and find out how Grandma was.  
I let out a sigh as closed my text book and rested my head in my hands.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: HEY GUYS! Ok, sooooo sorry for this update being so late and for it being rather short. I knew I had to give you something so quickly wrote this! :) Hope you forgive me!

Ok, rule is: At least 5 reviews or no update.

* * *

SHANE'S P.O.V

As I reached her house, I was as nervous as hell.  
What if she didn't feel the same way? What if, in the short time we've been apart, she had got herself a boyfriend, what if…  
No, if I keep thinking like this, I'll never express my feelings. I'm going to do this, no matter what.  
I pulled up on the drive, and noted that there were no other cars around, her parents were obviously out, I hope she's in.  
As I hopped out of the car, I felt physically sick, this was way too much stress to handle, I'll be glad when it's over, in a good way, of course!  
I bounded up to the front door, and knocked on it. I waited ten seconds, then knocked again,  
"Hmm…looks as if nobody's home," I muttered to myself, "I've been talking to myself way too much lately and…oh here I go again! Shane, you're going crazy! Stop it, stop it!" I sighed as I sat down on the front step, I may be waiting here for some time. Heck, I'll do it; it's for Mitchie.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

"Detention dismissed" the teacher notified in a bored tone. I grabbed my things as quickly as possible, and rushed out of the door. I need to get home soon, I don't want to get a major lecture from mom and dad, for a detention, _and _dillydallying home.  
As I was about two blocks away from my home, I bumped into someone.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I was just getting a hotdog…Mitchie?" a familiar, deep voice stated. I looked up to find Shane.  
"Oh my gosh! Shane!" I squealed, jumping up at him, almost causing him to topple over, "What are you doing here?" I questioned, as my arms stayed firmly wrapped around his neck. "I missed you." I whispered into his ear.

* * *

So... reviews? Please at least 5 or no update.


	13. Chapter 13

SHANE'S P.O.V

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I was just getting a hotdog…Mitchie?" I rambled, as I bumped into someone, realizing it was Mitchie, I was fixated in my place.  
"Oh my gosh! Shane!" Mitchie squealed, jumping up at me, almost causing me to topple over. "What are you doing here?" she questioned.  
"What, I can't come and see you without a reason now?" she gave me a look showing that she didn't believe me, but she didn't push it further. "Mitch, I've missed you so much!" I stated as I hugged her again, my arms snaked around her waist, and hers snaked around my neck.  
"I've missed you too," she mumbled into my shoulder. We stood hugging for a few minutes, until I felt my shoulder become wet,  
"Mitchie? What's the matter?" I said as I pulled away, trying to get a good look at her, which was difficult to do, as she was hiding her face in her dark, raven hair.  
"Mitch, look at me" I ordered lifting her chin up with my index finger, "what's the matter?"  
"It's my Gran Shane, she's gotten worse, I don't think she'll survive much longer." She sobbed,  
"Aww, Mitch" I comforted, while pulling her in for a bone crushing hug. No further words were exchanged; they didn't need to be.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

"She may interrogate you, be aware," I warned Shane, as we stood outside my Gran's hospital room.  
"That's fine, I'm used to it," he answered back, grabbing my hand. He'd held my hand most of today. It's like he didn't want to be separated.  
"Lets go," I mumbled, pulling him inside.  
As we entered, my mom, dad and Gran's heads looked up. Mom and dad looked shocked that Shane was here, but Gran didn't whatsoever, she smiled and said,  
"Ahh, so you must be the famous Shane Gray I've heard so much about!"  
Shane chuckled and nodded,  
"That would be me, nice to meet you maam"  
"Pleasure to meet you too Shane, now, when did you meet Mitchie?"  
"Umm, about two weeks ago, but we've been in contact for a few months prior that,"

As Shane and my Grandma carried on their conversation, my parents pulled me outside discreetly,  
"Mitchie, what is going on? Why is Shane here again?"  
"I don't know why he's here, I'll ask him later, he just said he missed me,"  
"Hmm, well, when's later?"  
"Well I was hoping that he and I could go out for dinner or something?"  
"That's fine sweetie, just make sure you're back by 11"  
"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad" I thanked as I hugged my parents.  
"Anytime sweetie," Dad answered. I smiled, then walked back to Shane and my Grandma,  
"Hey Shane, do you want to go?" I asked, as I approached,  
"Sure, it was nice seeing you Maam, I hope you get better soon," Shane sympathized my Gran, leaning down and kissing her cheek.  
"Nice seeing you too dear, take care of my Mitchie,"  
"I will maam," Shane promised. He grabbed my hand, and started walking out.  
"Back by 11!" my dad shouted at us,  
"Yes dad!"  
'Look after her, Shane', I heard Dad say quietly.  
Shane just smiled, 'I will, I promise.'

SHANE'S P.O.V

Okay, this is it.  
I will confess my feelings for Mitchie, and then she'll tell me whatever she does or does not feel, then it'll be over with. Oh god, what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I'm rejected? What if she just wants to be friends? I can't from in love with her to friends!

'Hey, Mitch?' I say quietly and we walked along hand in hand and dusk settled.  
'Mmm…?' She murmered peacefully.  
'I, er, um, I kinda, er, I think… um- I think I'm… hungry! Yeah, hungry! Let's get some food.' Fail, Shane, fail. Total fail.

* * *

**Heeeeey! Okay, that chapter was incredubly short, I know! BUT! I promise I'm going to as soon as this is updated, I'm going to write at least 1000 words for you guys :) So, reviews! I really want 5 on this chapter and 5 on the next.  
Keep reading!**


End file.
